First consider the expression for: $4$ plus the product of $-6$ and $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the quantity of $-5$ times that expression and then add $-5$.
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-6$ and $x$ $-6 \times x = \color{orange}{-6x}$ What is $4$ plus $-6x$ $-6x$ $ + 4$ What is the quantity of $-5$ times that expression $-5 \times (-6x + 4) = \color{orange}{-5(-6x+4)}$ What does adding $-5$ to $\color{orange}{-5(-6x+4)}$ do? $-5(-6x+4)$ $ - 5$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-5(-6x+4)-5$.